This pilot study will evaluate the efficacy of energetic therapy to basal cell carcinoma (BCC). Treatment will be applied in a single group (N=20) outcome study of two healers, one male and one female, each with national reputations for effectiveness, who will serve as collaborators.Anecdotal evidence with BCC has been positive (reported tumor shrinkage and elimination). Preliminary data will be collected with regard both to those instances where energetic therapy is likely to be effective in reducing tumor size as well as to process variables that may predict outcome.Process or potential predictor variables will include therapists' initial assessment of the client's condition, therapist and client (static electrical) body potentials measured with respect to ground, therapist outcome expectation, client age and gender and client depression, mood and outcome expectation. Client quality of life will be assessed prior to and after treatment, and any adverse effects and the cost effectiveness of energetic therapy will be determined.